etherosfandomcom-20200216-history
Canuis Empire
The Canuis Empire "The Canuis Empire was born to be the greatest, as Solus decreed. And so it was, spanning the horizon, ever lasting, until the sun sets on the world of Etheros forever." '- The Bible of Solus, page 2.' The Canuis Empire is the current biggest empire in Etheros. Founded by the Wandering Man, it started as a small nation soon after man appeared in Etheros. It was founded on a government of monarchy but the method of government transitioned into a democracy. Ever since the rule of King Galt, the religion of Solus came to become the primary religion in the land. As the fastest growing nation and second most powerful country, only the foolish would dare to attack it. History Founding Nobody is sure how Canuis was founded. Some say that it just existed one day. Others say the gods created Canuis to reside in. But the most popular story is that of the Wandering Man. The story goes that 100 years after the creation of Etheros and man, mankind wandered the Earth. They would always move, never settling in one place. However, one day, a group of men stumbled upon a single man, with nothing on his back but a pointed stick with which to walk and protect himself. The men asked him to stay with them and eat, which the man graciously accepted. So they cooked and ate until they were full before the man said. ''"''You are good people. Here on this land, we shall build a house. And from that house a village. And from that village, a town. This we shall do." The men, seeing as they had nothing better to do, agreed. So they build their house. And they called it the Canuis Household. And as the man promised, from the house, many people came and settled. And that house grew into a village. And that village a town. And that town, eventually a city. The people of Canuis were joyful. They appointed the man as their king. He resided for one year before one day, a messenger came to tell him of the new crops and found him gone from his seat. The people experienced sadness, they felt lonelyness. They mourned the man. They went without any form of government for about a month before one man from the original party took up the position of king. And the people became happy again. But deep in their hearts, they yearned for the man, who they named the Wandering Man. It is said to this day, if you are still enough, you can feel a tug on your heart, pulling to the Wandering Man. The First War The Country of Canuis had a very peaceful time for about 1000 years after the founding. But eventually a new king came to power. His name has been lost to time, but he is known as the Greedy King. His reign started out well, before spiraling downwards. He found the Country of Canuis too small for him. So he found a way to expand Canuis. War. First he declared war on the next biggest country in that time, which was the Country of Reilt. They had always had squabbles, which was why the king chose it. At that time, Canuis, among many other countries had never felt the need of an army, just a small force to keep out the monsters. To prepare, the king expanded the size of the army to a million, which was about a fifth of the population back then. Reilt was caught by surprise. The king and his army had advanced through about a fourth of Reilt before Reilt's own army met them on the battlefield. The Battle for Reilt experienced about 500,000 casualties in the space of one day, a huge blow to the population. About 75% of Reilt's army was wiped out. The King of Reilt soon surrendered shortly after. But the Greedy King continued. Other countries had been informed, so they now knew of the threat and were preparing. As the Greedy King continued throughout the continent of Gudar, always wanting more, the casualties piled up. In the battles leading up to the final battle, 1 million of his own men had become casualties of war. But the king was enamored with expansion now. He kept going, until he was halfway into taking the third largest country at that time, Thrang. At the Battle of Geur, he was killed by his own soldiers. They had been exhausted of everything. They were never sure of when the next battle was to be, or when they'd die. They were tired, and decided to revolt so they could go home. In the end, the First War claimed over 6 million lives, about 30% of the population at that time. The Canuis Empire retreated, but they kept their territory, over half of the continent of Gudar. The people elected to overthrow the monach government and established a democracy to prevent another war from happening. War of Turuk The war of Turuk was the second, and deadliest war to occur on the continent of Gudar, starting in 2764 AC. Canuis worked with the United Forces of Gudar to repel the enemy, the Turuks, from a foreign continent. Up until this point they had thought they were the only people to exist. The Turuks, which look like shadow-like creatures, showed up in the country of Uther, immediately committing genocide 50% of Uther's population, and enslaving the other 50% before UFOG had a chance to react. Canuis played a major role in this war, making up most of the force. They considered participating in this war atonement for the First War. They eventually won, however not before 50% of Gudar had been taken, resulting in the deadliest war on the Gudar continent and 2nd most deadly in the Etheros world. Military Might The main focus of Canuis is their military, a 200 million man army. No man is required to serve, but many sign up anyway. It is the 4th largest military in the world as of 5500 AC. Canuis's military is made up of 3 branches. * The army, which is the largest comprised of 150 million men. * The navy, which is comprised of 48 million men. Hell's Survivors Hell's Survivors is an extremely secretive group of special forces. They are ranked number 1 in power for special forces, but is 20th in numbers. Military command reviews soldiers for this group based on some criteria. You must have fought in a war to join, and most members are devoid of emotions during battle. It was founded in 1113 AC, a nickname for the 500 soldiers who survived the Reisa campaign, but were scarred and battle-hardened from it. As of now, there are only 200 soldiers in this group. It is only a legend to the ordinary masses. Any leak of this group is punishable by death. These men are capable of anything and everything.The motto of Hell's Survivors is "To destroy hell itself" Technology Category:Canuis